


The Sinking Star

by Salix98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Covens, Cu Sith, Familiars, Fantasy, Gen, Looking for a Beta, Moon, This will probably be a dense read, Three - Freeform, Trinity - Freeform, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Work In Progress, lycanthrope, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salix98/pseuds/Salix98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the oldest daughter, the future responsibilities of leadership fall upon Alice Shield's shoulders, but in place of shining aptitude is a struggle to grasp the basics of her people's magick. Disregarded, she instead wheedles her way into discovering a secret hidden in plain sight, with her family as the center of the coming world order that is beginning to ripple through their land. People she has never met, and things she has never witnessed will be the only lifeline she has to survive the onslaught of betrayal, and she has to hope they hold out long enough to stop those she loves, but cannot support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinking Star

The innocuously sweet bell rings, three times, and he knows it is the tolling of his doom. The wielder smiles, all menace in her aging folds, and dismissively nods to the thick doors behind him. He cannot plea further, as he rises to meet his fate, he knows this, and exits without a fuss.

Above, the moon hangs high, barely a smile to offer in the night and the impending isolation makes his stomach warm in dislike. He must leave this night, forever, his wife and children to never know what has just now been decided by the Inner Circle, completely without Judiciary Council. A mad woman beyond her days. She has to be stopped, now more than ever. 

He curses her wretched timing.

His bag has been packed for too long, and he leaves, disappearing past the glimmer of the Land Line and into the early morning fog. Giamone is restless on her shoulder perch, ruffling her feathers in discomfort. He pays her little mind but a whispered coo to hush her tittering.

The Demon Forest, he knows rationally, is just a naming ploy to ensure riled youth do not go venturing beyond the safety of the barrier. Surely the sounds do not frighten him anymore? Once a hunter, a traveler, who knew the lands by only his memory, could fear little? So soon after the new moon and the woman's grin at his back casts a shadow of doubt over him yet, and he hurries his pace. The bending of trees, and scattering of rodents have his ears and spirit feeling overwhelmed and under prepared.

Giamone snaps her neck round, fanning her tail and feathers for flight. She weighs no more than the wind now.

The baying of the great beasts sound off one, two, five separate creatures and he knows, without a doubt, that woman must be stopped.

So he runs.


End file.
